Winged Vengeance
by angie9281
Summary: Just when things have settled down, a new threat arises in the form of a magic left behind, hidden from a previous foe. Even in death, this enemy has left Sookie in a dangerous state, leaving her loved ones to rally support from a rarely used, yet powerful ally. Can they once more triumph or are the odds too overwhelming even for the vamps involved?
1. Chapter 1

**PART ONE**

 **Prologue**

She felt it instantly, the pull of the magic that she had errantly ingested. But by the time it had sunk in what she had done, it was too late and though she had questions as to how this happened, she had to flee before anyone saw her. The nausea had quickly kicked in and she felt her head spinning. Night had fallen and so at least she had the cover of night to protect her. What she would do should she encountered a friend or family member in the state she was in was beyond her thinking at the moment.. Racing from the empty house, she felt the pain intensify, a crawling feeling coming over her skin as she felt clammy and warm at the same time. She fell flat on her face as she reached the depths of the woods near their gated community, feeling herself being closed off from the bond she shared with her kin….that she now knew she could not be tracked down by him. Or anyone else, for that matter for she had a new scent about her, a new look. She reached a clearing where she saw a small pool of water and her body, still feeling on fire, managed to crawl to the water and stole a glance at her reflection. Her eyes were losing their chocolate brown color and were instead taking on a yellowish, green glow to them that none could ever recognize as her. She shouted out for help but some strange, unfamiliar language came out of her mouth before the blacked out on the ground.

 **Chapter 1**

No one was answering the phone and it was certainly not like her to not answer. She had, after all said she was headed home after her shift at Bellefleurs and was perhaps meeting up with her game from there for drinks after. But she was still never one to be this late and not to check in. especially not with the things that had happened in recent times. It had been nice, these past months to not have any life or death adventures but to have this happen so soon after the peacefulness and joy of the Christmas holiday, well, he certainly was not amused, should this be yet another plot against him and his own…more specifically Sookie.

He had hung up with Jason, thinking perhaps she had gone over to see her brother and the kids, even though the hour was ungodly for any social calls. Though he had the ring left to him by Niall to grant him the power to walk in the sun, Eric did not want to draw any unnecessary attention to himself. People did not need to know that there were a couple of vamps what could go out in the sun with the use of a ring. Should the secret of the rings be let loose, the consequences, he knew, could be disastrous. And for all he knew, she was on her way home anyway.. Then he caught the scent of something both familiar and dangerous, something-someone he had been exposed to not too long ago and the fresh memories gave him a deeper sense of dread. Walking downstairs in to the sprawling area that was well decorated and yet as safe as any bunker. There was a cozy media room replete with movies and a real theatre up at the end of the hall and across the room, a cavernous walk in closet. And that was when the scent hit him and he gained a clue as to what may have happened. There was traces of her blood on the polished marble floor and a golden needle he had seen her use before when mending their clothes from the typical wear and tear of fighting both supes and drunken idiots. Just average stuff that any average couple would deal with. But there was something on the needle, something that scented wrong. Off. And taking no chances, he retreated to find a glove and picked it up. It seemed innocuous enough and still had a strand of thread in the eye of it, she had been mending something with white thread and sure enough on the floor, there was a cashmere white sweater.. It seemed there had been a scuffle and upon closer inspection, there was, in the door to the closet gashes taken out of it. There clearly was a kind of struggle and still, the scent was troubling him. It scented of Annalina….and someone, something else. Something that had possibly caused harm to the most important person in his life and he was bound and determined to put it down, whatever it was. And still, he wondered how someone he knew was dead had managed to rear her ugly head once more.

 **Chapter 2**

Shaking like a leaf, she knew she had to get out of this place before the light of day came to pass. Looking at her reflection in the water, she was in disbelief at what had befallen her. The last thing she had remembered was that she had been mending her favorite shirt that had gotten slightly torn after she had tried to help get a unruly drunk under control. Her moonlighting at Fangtasia had never caused her any serious injury-not that she was any weakling, she could heal easily after all, being what she was. But she had been super pissed she had chosen the cashmere to wear that night a few days ago. She had been lucky to not have had to sew anything up as of late and now, it seemed a simple repair job had led to this. She remembered jabbing herself with the needle and swore she heard a familiar laugh. A laugh of someone she knew to be dead. And there before her, stood the very source of the laugh, a helpless, powerless spirit. But a spirit nonetheless.

"I wanted vengeance against your family and so I shall have it." Annalina said a she paced before Sookie and looked at her with a smirk. "I always had a back up plan in place in case you were able to free your beloved Viking from my thrall now, the tables are turned on yourself. No one can understand you, not being what you are now…..the magic I put into that needle was the darkest and most strong of magic I could come up with. They can't search you out through your blood, is has been vastly altered and neither can you speak, to explain what has happened. Your dear grandfather spend years eliminating the dark faeries from his realm and now, well…." she nodded to the pool of water where the image of a dark violet skinned being stood, clothed only in a leather halter top and shorts, shoeless thanks to the slightly clawed feet. Feet that went well with the claws on her fingers, Sookie couldn't help but cringe at her new appearance and yet the claws were nothing compared to the leathery wings that protruded from her back. They were almost like they belonged to a evil butterfly, ominous and streaked with copper lines. And that was to say nothing of the crowning achievement of the new, unwanted unasked for makeover of Sookie….a long, whip like tail with a deadly looking point at the end. There were tears forming in her eyes as she continued listening to the gloating of Annalina's spirit.

"To turn you into something that your family would love to kill. You two thought you got rid of me and yet here I am. Powerless and yet with the means to help undo this. And without you being able to explain yourself and the family of yours soon to go hunting for a monster they mean to kill to find you, they will realize far too late that the monster was you the whole time!" Annalina laughed. "To see you standing here powerful as you are and yet powerless….it is a lovely feeling let me tell you…..awww…..you look so sad….better get yourself somewhere safe…and oh dear, it would be terribly hard to try to write a note because you can no longer even write in your language!" Annalina was clearly enjoying herself and even as she flashed away, she had certainly left a devastated, humiliated and crying Sookie in her wake. Hearing voices as she was still not far from her home, she knew she had to leave, she couldn't let them see her like this, not until she figured out a way to explain what had happened to her.

 **Chapter 3**

Everyone had rushed over to the manor and were headed to the woods, thinking, hoping that maybe there could be clues out there. And as it was, the vamps had found strange footprints. "What kind of shoes could that thing fit into?" Pam couldn't help but comment as she stopped to take a look at the footprints, that somewhat resembled a human and yet there were clearly claws. "Were something or other, you think?" she asked . He had called her from the bar to come assist and he had expressed orders not to involve anyone else in this. Not yet anyway. And as for Aurora, he knew she was swamped with the last bit of her intense training for her job as Queen in Faery and could not be disturbed. Leaving them to once more have an adventure on their own.

"Not a were….but this clearly is no normal creature. Something even I have not seen before. Perhaps there is something in my books at the house. Take some photos of it." Eric sad and , Pam whipping out her phone and taking photos. There came a chill in the air and that familiar feeling came over the both of them. "It almost….it almost feels like Annalina again. I can't explain it but somehow I think she is involved. I felt it back at the house and now here….." Eric said to :Pak who rolled her eyes.

"That crazy bitch is dead…." she said and thought again. "Then again, coming back from the dead to cause more trouble runs in her family, what with Marnie and all…..do you really think its possible?"

"Anything is possible. And that is what worries me about what has possibly happened to Sookie. Anything could have happened to her and I fear that the path we are on is going to take us back to familiar and unpleasant territory. Though at least it is under better management now." he said as Pam processed what he was saying.

"Moon Goddess." she muttered. "Great."

 **Chapter 4**

Where could she go? What could she possibly do? She tried but was failing to be able to open the passage to Faery and remembered that her daughter had had to close it for the time being as it was the final part of her training and she was being immersed in so many different things that she needed to keep closed off for the time being. Not out of rudeness, she had said to her parents in a letter, but it was to avoid she herself, from being tempted to retreat from what was promising to be s difficult stretch of magical tests, weaponry training and the final part of learning the rest of the rules and regulations that Faery relied on to keep the peace and order. She kept trying to concentrate, to focus, on trying to speak normally but could only manage the strange language that was from a race that according to what she had just learned, was a long gone race, thanks to her grandfather. Because they were so feared, so dangerous and apparently simply no good. And now she was one of these creatures, she had no clue how to go about doing anything. None of her magic was working as it once did, her powers now seemed to be limited to creating forces of destruction. Having managed only elemental power thus far, she stopped trying for fear of causing unwanted destruction. Though in her desperation, she had tried writing on a slab of stone, a plea for help. But had only managed a string of strange symbols that were similar to her faerie language and yet completely different. A faint hope had led her to leave the laptop sized stone at the front gate that led into the community of three houses where she lived with some of her family. As the sun came higher, she had retreated into a cave just outside of town where she let dark thoughts eat her up, frustrating her further. And then she felt it, it was unlike her and her normal behavior. Feeling as if on auto pilot, she flew out of the cave and found herself in downtown Bon Temps. There was the police station, the diner. Familiar places to her and yet they were meaningless to her. It seemed, she thought, that the wickedness of the dark faerie was taking hold of her and as frightened as she was, she nevertheless let loose an assault that now would announcing her arrival. That the town was once more under siege by someone that they had no clue was actually one of their own. Not that she was recognizable. Even her blonde hair was turned to a dark, wavy brown, laced with blood red highlights.

Bolts of lighting came from the sky and hit a telephone pole and knocked it into the street, a car narrowly avoiding it. And then the chill wind whipped up and send garbage cans tumbling. The sky, once a bright blue, had turned cloudy and ominous as the storm ramped up and a pounding rain soon left the streets starting to flood. And it took all she had to stop herself, looking at the devastation she had caused in such order. It was not long before she was spotted as she stood on top of the bank, people pointing and snapping photos. Swiftly, she fled the scene, horrified by what she had done and what else she could have done, had she not fought off the dark impulses that had clearly come over he, thanks to the magic unwillingly placed upon her.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**PART TWO**

 **Chapter 5**

Having seen the news and the blurry photos, the two were headed out into the night, toward the only person they thought could help them in this strange occurrence. And there, Pam had spotted, something at the front gate. A stone with strange symbols on it. "Something tells me we need that. That is not part of the decor here." she said as she hopped out of the car and put the stone in the back seat of the SUV. "its good that you all are on good terms with that Holly now, after everything that happened in the past."

He said nothing, his face hard and his brow furrowed. Finally he spoke. "I have a bad feeling about this. I can't shake off that something truly awful has happened. I don't know if its another kidnapping or what…but this feels different than any other trouble we have faced. And I don't like it."

"Me either." Pam conceded. "Look, I know you're worried…but we keep surviving things over and over…..this time wont; be any different. " she reached out and touched his shoulder gently. "Whatever has happened, we will have her back safe and sound."

Eric looked at her with a graphite and yet still worried expression and they remained silent until they had arrived at the shop, hoping that holly could be of some help.

She was dusting off some of the display cases when the two entered, she had known full well she had locked up and yet, there they were, looking as impatient as ever. "Geez you scared me….could have knocked you know." she said as she put down the duster and looked at them sideways. "Something is wrong. With Sookie." I sense it."

Explaining that they had seen in the house and in the woods, Pam put the stone on the floor. "Can you translate this? For all we know it is some kind of ransom note ….and I know you are a wiccan and that you probably don't-"

"I have been immersing myself in plenty of different magics…cultures. I have to, if I am going to be a proper shop owner here…..this, " Holly explained slowly, "is the language of the dark fae. A long dead culture from what I have learned and only they could write their language. This was written by one and I need my right dictionary to translate." she hurried off to a back room where she kept her books and returned with a old leather-bound tome. "just found this on eBay a few months ago. Not a easy get." she explained and soon she was writing in t boathook, translating the painstakingly ornate carvings in the stone. "I am working as fast as I can but there are a lot of characters in this language and I can not risk making a single mistake." Holly explained, just as a crashing sound erupted from nearby. "Nothing can penetrate this place, I have long since put up protection spells." she added as she looked the two at the front door, where they were looking upwards. In the moonlight, they saw it, flying about, a wind driven rain splattering hard against anyone and anything that was out and about. And the three could only gape as they saw the winged creature manifest a fireball and throw it at a empty office building up the street. And it was only due to some quick conjuring by Holly that the fire was contained to the third and top story….for now.

"I saw that on the news earlier, someone had blurry photos and camera phone footage…and you are suspecting that has something to do with-"

"With that stuff written on the rock and the disappearance of Sookie? Yeah. So why don't you get back to translating so we can get some answers and maybe he and I can====" Pam was stopped from leaving the shop by a strong, leather clad arm,

"I want you to stay here and help her if she needs it. She is a friend and may need some protection should, for some reason, whatever magic she has doesn't hold out. Not that I don't trust your magic Holly….but I have had some…unpleasant experiences with it and so I would prefer to use extra caution." Eric said as Pam looked as if she wanted to protest. But a stern look shit her up. Leaving the shop, he shot up into the sky and looked around for the winged creature that he had yet to get a good look at. All people knew was that it was fast and dangerous and had caused chaos aplenty over the past day or so. And then he saw it, hovering in the air, clutching its head, long, silky dark hair flowing almost ethereally about it. It was clearly a girl and in a instant, she looked up and with strange yellow green eyes she saw him and looked almost….frightened. She headed to the east, towards the woods in hot pursuit, he landed behind her in the woods . "Stop!" he shouted as the figure tried backing away from him, and he took note of the clawed feet and hands. This being, whatever it was, had the semblance of being human but was clearly much more. A dark faerie, it was something he had never encountered and never imagined he would. "I am in no mood for games and if I have to hurt you, I certainly will. But what I want is answers. What have you done with her? And how does Annalina fit into this because I smell her influence. I would know it anywhere."

The creature seemed tormented, anguished, as if fighting an internal battle. The pleading eyes turned violent and though he could see she was trying to fight off whatever she was experiencing, she was failing and she seemed to be trying to speak to him. Problem was, he didn't speak dark faerie.

 **Chapter 6**

"I can't understand you." he said just before she snapped and lunged at him. Instinct drove him to battle mode and these were the times when he tended to go blank and become his most primal and cleared heads would sometimes not prevail. Though he had certainly been doing better with that since he had married Sookie. She helped keep him more focused and grounded. But with him worrying about where she was, what had happened to her, his anger and rage were boiling over. Lunging at the creature, he was surprised with her strength as she was able to flip him off of her and as the weather around them turned, it was clear the power she wielded was elemental, she was summoning the weather to come to her aid. To say nothing of the balls of fire she had now started to call upon and yet, she seemed to be holding back, not seeming to want to fight. She was chattering away, a note of desperation in her voice. And again, she flipped again, becoming violent again and started to attack him, her eyes ablaze.

"I am all for a good fight and I don't want to end you….but if I don't get answers soon-" he saw she seemed to want to flee the scene and was about to take off. Pulling her by the tail, he was desperate to get answers and to at least subdue her. Or at least make it harder for her to get around. The thought had crossed his mind and as fast a healer as she clearly seemed to be, what eh was about to do, he believed, would take some time. And he wasted no time in sinking his teeth into her wings, tearing them almost to pieces, her cries going unheeded by him. And then they were joined by two others, both of whom were shouting for him to stop. And there he stood, with a gravely injured faerie at his feet and a horrified looking Holly and Pam looking upon the bloody scene, the copper color blood on his face and on the ground, the whimpering creature struggling to recover.

"The translating….I finished it…..we had to find you as soon as we….." Holly couldn't bring herself to reveal that which they had discovered. And even Pam, though the had grown to be more caring and ever so slightly more gentle, couldn't bear to admit the truth. The looks on their faces was enough to make things click in his mind.

"That's…." the Viking was processing what he was seeing, what he had done. Flashes of her trying to flee, to try to explain through a language he didn't know….it fell into place now and it was painfully clear what had happened. He fell to his knees beside her as she was curled into a ball, barely awake and in mores shape than he had meant for her to end up in. and now realizing who it was he had attacked.

 **Chapter 7**

Making short work of returning to the shop, the two women let him enter first, carrying the wounded Sookie in his arms. "I don't know how to go about this, I need some time to do more research. This race no longer exists, hasn't for centuries. But I do know they are durable and can recover from attacks. Worse than this. But do you…do you want to be alone with her for a little while?" Holly asked, not waiting for him to reply and instead, led him into a small room with cushions on the floor. Where she and the other wiccans-good wiccans-still practiced their good magic. "There's a lot of good mojo in here." Holly promised as a wary Eric remained in the doorway. "I have not led you wrong before, have I? the past is in the past. I want to help get things back to normal, I promise you. Maybe by giving her some blood, it can at least help heal her a little faster. You….you did a number on her."

Blue eyes blazed angrily at Holly, his fangs out. "I don't need reminding of what I have done, I see it right here. And if I had had any idea who it was…" his anger faded as fast as it had come. "Leave us alone." he said, trying to regain his composure and it was only when Holly had left them alone in the room, he was able to set her down on a pile of cushions.. She was trying to avoid his gaze, almost as if she were ashamed of him seeing her like this and in fact, she covered her face with her hands and turned over on her side to escape him as best she could.

"I am so…I didn't mean for this to happen. If you will let me, maybe I can try to help-"he went to try to giver her some blood but she shook her head and tried miming, to get something across to him. He held out a bleeding wrist to her and she turned back to face him, seeing the pain in her face reflected in his. Taking a blanket from her side, she pulled it over her face, embarrassed at him seeing her like this and horrified at what had happened. She didn't blame him, of course, she didn't look anything like herself anymore. Gently the blanket was pulled back and he tried offering again, this time, she accepted and the healing, which was already working exponentially, was made quicker. "It really is you under there….." he said as he helped her sit up and took her face into his hands, feeling her oddly colored skin and stroking her even silkier hair, she finding herself able to relax and let him hold her. Her tears were warm against his cheeks as he could feel the changes, not just physical but mental that she was suffering, even with their bond blocked off thanks to her change. They were more than the blood bond, more than the physical attraction they had shared. The respect….they were soul mates and as such he knew her inside and out and she him. He knew how she was suffering and to be here holding her, unable to help her any more than he was trying to…..

"Hey." Holly entered the room and saw that at least the girl was recovering fast. "Um, well, I have found something that can help us but I found something else that is a little….."

"Disturbing." Pam added as she sidled up behind Holly. "She's a ray of sunshine, isn't she?"

"Well I have to be honest…..back in the days when there were lost of these beings, they were very much like vamps. With a deep enough bite with their own fangs, they could turn faeries into dark faeries. No humans could be turned, just faeries. And over time, the mind of the victim would be lost and only the dark urges and instincts would remain."

"Which is what she thinks is happening to Sookie. Which is why she's been running all over town causing chaos. The only reason more stuff isn't wrecked is that she is fighting it off. Or trying to, anyway.. Annalina was able to take the pure venom of a dark faerie and put it into the needle, hoping that Sookie would prick herself. With that pure, dark faerie magic, well, what you see is what you get, apparently. Even dead, the bitch is-"

"A pain in the rear?" cackled a voice and there before them all appeared the spirit of Annalina, looking gleeful and smug.

"I don't know why you look so happy…..we are going to set things right, she hasn't gone off the deep end and we know the truth now and so certainly won't kill her like you had hoped we would."

"Because you don't have time to get what you need to craft the cure for her. By the time you do….she will be so far gone you won't have any choice but to destroy her. Or she destroys you. Either way, I win in the end."

Pam looked to her companions as a still woozy and weakened Sookie glared angrily at the spirit who had caused them such misery. But she had no power she could wield against her, not in this form anyway. But to her relief, she saw Holly was casting some kind of magic and soon the spirit was screaming in pain and was no more. "Banished to the depths of the underworld where she can be tormented as she did you all. Karma is a bitch, ain't it." Holly grinned, pleased with her magic. "But she speaks the truth. We don't have a lot of time and I need the two of you to fetch some things for me if we are going to save her." she said this to the two vamps in the room. "And Sookie, I hate to have to do this, but I need to contain you. Long enough for the antidote to be given to you. Are you ok with that?"

At least she could understand English, even if she couldn't speak it. Sookie nodded as Holly nodded back and guided Sookie from the vamps, taking out some chains. "Dark faeries are as susceptible to iron as plain faeries but these need more kick as well as I need to cast a shield around you to keep you inside." Holly explained. And in no time, she had shackled up the faerie and had cast a glowing, vibrating bubble around her. Turning to the two vamps she frowned. "Take the list I have and get going. I think we have a couple hours at most to keep her at bay. I sense the darkness bubbling, trying to get out of her. And if she breaks free-"

"We get it." Pam said, snatching the paper from the wiccan and soon, they were off, her maker and Sookie sharing a pained look before departing.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

**PART THREE**

 **Chapter 8**

Holly puttered about with what she did have, crushing crystals into dust, brewing some herbs in a cauldron. All very witchy, wiccan things to do but all was pure, all was in the name of goodness and she prayed to the goddess that she could help undo this what had been done to her friend. Letting the mixture simmer, she went to check on the spell holding Sookie safely inside the room. The shield was holding up and the shackled girl, though looking frightened, was at least healed almost completely from her injuries.

"I am so sorry to do this to you." Holly said as she settled on a cushion outside the shield, Sookie lying on her side, staring blankly, trying to focus on keeping her mind. To keep from trying anything that was not in the nature of what she had become.. As it was, the guilt she felt from already having caused damage to her own town was too much for her to bear. "I wish I could do something more to help you but….hopefully, they get back soon with the rest of what I need and we can-" she stopped as she watched her charge starting to move about restlessly. Thrashing around, Sookie managed to shatter the chains keeping her weaker. She managed to get her self back upright and there was a pleading in her eyes once again, the guilt of what she was failing to stop herself from doing clear. Still, she summoned the power of the elements, summoned fire and melted the shield around her. Pacing like a wild animal-which she was for all intense and superposes, Sookie fled the shop without any harm befalling Holly, save for the wiccan being helpless to stop her, trying to summon whatever she could to keep the girl here. Minutes later, the two vamps returned and seeing the slightly askew way the room looked, they knew the efforts of Holly in keeping Sookie secure had failed.

"Her powers are not as they were before but make no mistake, she is intensely strong.

"Well, of course hell broke loose before we get back. Same shit different day." Pam said as she tossed a leather bag to Holly who was apologizing profusely.

"She is out there, a loaded weapon and who knows what she may or may not do. She is dangerously unpredictable, teetering on the brink of full on darkness can chaos. Did you bring me the rest of what I needed? I realize it sounds like a scavenger hunt but I need things that are descended from and out of powerful beliefs and magic. And of course, they wouldn't be easy to get….unless you so happened to be as talented as you two are." Holly rifled through the bag to see that which had been gathered by the two. "Sands from deep within the Egyptian pyramids, where ancient rituals had taken place long ago and as such, had imbued the sands with trace magic. Ah, and here are the opals from deep in the Amazon, often used in sacrifices"

"As much as I love a good sacrifice, we really don't have time for history lessons or whatever." Pam interrupted. "Will this work?"

Holly frowned as she also pulled out three more materials she needed. "Ok….looks like you guys did well….yep, you got everything. Look, I need some time to get this moving along but as you know, we've got a loose one and I would hate for her to be hurt again, but it may be the only way to her get here safely in order for me to administer the potion."

"How long do we have to wait before its done?"

"Well I already got it started with what I had…I have not ever made this before and this entire thing is a new situation for me-Holly explained as Pam rolled her eyes again.

"Yes because we too have had to deal with members of our family turning into psychotic winged monsters so for us this is old hat…" she stopped by a angry glare from her maker and managed a weak, forced smile. "How long do you need?"

"I hope to have it done within the hour….so for now, you have got to keep her from wrecking the town. Dark faeries get a thrill out of destruction…" Holly could see the anguish that he was trying to hide from her as he turned to leave the shop, Pam right at his side, one of her hands touching his shoulder, signaling her support.

"I am not staying behind this time and she is safe here with her spells keeping her protected….." Pam had a thought and turned to look at Holly. "Maybe I should have a quick nip…in case something happens. Then we can be back here to help you."

Understanding what would happen should she let the vampire drink from her, Holly nodded. "Maybe that would be for the best….because I can feel the wards weakening. And its because of her."

 **Chapter 9**

It was strange being bonded to the vampire as she now was but Holly knew it was a good idea to have that connection. Should she be in danger, Pam would feel it and so help could be on the way. She prayed that the wards around the building could hold long enough for this to be ended but she had a feeling that things would become messier before they turned better. But anything could happen. Clearly. She turned to her task at hand as the two vamps left the shop and out into the danger zone. Again. At least they knew the truth this time around and with any luck, they could get her to return on her own accord, that the part of her that was still Sookie could last long enough to get the treatment she needed desperately.

Meanwhile, the two were strolling on the streets of downtown Bon Temps, on guard for any sudden surges of the power that they now knew was their kin. That she was suffering as she was pained them both and they wanted nothing more than to end this, to set things right. Then they heard it, a scream of pain, of anguish. And they saw her, down an alleyway, concealed by darkness though there was the glimmer of something metal protruding from her midsection. It would appear, as they got closer, she was trying to physically stop herself from causing more damage, to frighten anyone. Tears were once more streaming down her face as she was slumped against the wall of a building, hands up, pleading to them to help her.

"She…hurt herself to keep herself from…doing anything else…..to anyone or anything." Pam realized though they remained on edge, waiting for something to happen. But there was something in the eyes of the faerie, a pleading of sorts. Taking a post of a overturned street sign, Sookie seemed poised to throw it at the two of them but it became clear enough what she intended to try to do. And surely, neither of them were going to let her try. Lunging at her, they tried grabbing the post from her and she launched herself upward again, a mournful look in her eyes. Manifesting a shield of her elemental magic-fire-around her, she was able to keep them at bay, long enough for her to knock herself senseless with the post, desperate to keep herself from causing any further destruction to the city. Or worse, cause injury to the loved ones desperate to save her,

 **Chapter 10**

Carrying her in his arms, the Viking was soon back at the shop, Pam at his side. There was a sweet, almost sickly smell in the air as they were flooded with the various aromas of the brew Holly was feverishly working on.

"Can you try making another shield to trap her in?" Pam asked, noticing that there were subtle movements to the stunned body of Sookie.

"I can't…I have to focus, channel all my magic into this potion….but I think in a few minutes it will be ready." Holly replied as she stirred and poured in the small pewter cauldron on the floor, she herself kneeling before it and chanting some kind of incantation. "it's just about ready." Holly could see the two were trying to secure Sookie with whatever they could find nearby. There was thick rope and they hated to do it, but knew she would be up and about in no time and so long as they could at least stall her before she was on the loose and crazed again….

The two had nearly tied her as securely as they could but they both grunted as they were slung aside by the powerful kick of her feet, her tail wrapping around Pam's leg and tossing her further away from them, Holly managing out of desperation to multi task and conjure a shield of air to not only stop Pam from hitting anything but to save the wares on her shelves. Magic was not a inexpensive thing to be dealing in, after all. Getting in between Pam and Sookie, the viking was secretly praying to whatever god, whatever deity that was out there that could help at this time. And he couldn't help but shake his head at his silent prayers. If not for meeting Sookie, he never would have believed in anything, having grown so cynical over the centuries. But here he was…and here they were. He Didn't want to have to hurt her. Again. He still felt horrible for what he had done and would never forget the look of horror and pain in her face as he had been so brutal, having mangled her wings as he had done. But he could also not just roll over and let her do what she would. Power like she had, it was a matter of time before she would be loose yet again. This had to end here and now.

It was then that he found himself flat on his back, straddled by the ethereal beauty that was his wife. Alters though she was, he still found her amazingly beautiful, strange skin and all. But he wanted his tan Sookie back, the one with the blonde hair. "I know you can't help what you're doing….but I know your strength and that you can understand me….do you really want to do this?" he asked, tilting his head up to meet her eyes, full of a eerie glow, a animalistic glow that even he found disturbing. But from behind, he saw Holly, something in her hand. And at the same time Sookie struck with her venomous faerie fangs, so too did Holly strike, a arrow from a bow dripping with a thick substance. There were shrieks and shouting all around the room as everything came to a crescendo.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 4

**PART FOUR**

 **Chapter 11**

Everything was going black, the room was spinning. But he also saw no sign of the one responsible. Holly, however was trying to minister to his condition. "I forgot to mention that the dark faeries have poisonous fangs…but you probably scented something when she was that close to you…"

"Yeah, I figured that out." Eric replied as he managed to get up. "But it would seem you got her before she really sank her teeth into me…something I usually rather enjoy…." he had sat up and saw a relieved looking Pam at his side. And there across from them, was a still figure crumpled into a ball. Unchanged.

"Easy there, you will heal from the poison but you really should-" holly was stopped by a glare from the Viking, who cringed as he realized she was just trying ton help.

"Look, I am…grateful for what you have done to help us but I would be happier if she was back to normal. Well, what her normal is. And this isn't it." he said as he managed to get to his feet and as Pam and Holly maintained a respectful distance, he approached Sookie until he was able to get a closet look at her. She appeared to be sleeping and it was then she started to shake uncontrollably, her body beginning to light up as if from within. Taking him by the arms, the two women dragged him from her side as they were forced to endure a painful series of screams, cries. But through the brightness of the light that had filled the room, they could see the shifting form within. And when the light faded, there, without a stitch of clothing on, was the restored Sookie, who was barely stirring. Gathering her up in a thick quilt Holly had handed him, she also told them not to worry.

"Her body has gone through a trauma unlike anything you could imagine, purged of such dark magic and forces….but she will be fine. Back to her usual self in every way but as far as when she may awaken, I warn you, it may be days before she is able to do so. She is in a sort of a coma, I suppose you can look at it…..but for all your sakes, I am glad things worked out." Holly avoided the gaze of the two vampires, fearing that they would still not be satisfied by the end result. She knew him, of course, from past experience when Marnie had been around and she barely knew Pam but Sookie had promised that she was a friend. Luckily for her, Holly had nothing to fear as the two approached her, Sookie being carried by the rapidly healing Eric, already feeling less of the effects of the poison he had been given.

"Should you ever have need or want of anything, you have only to ask. And we are...appreciative to have you as a friend. You know where to find me and here…..I don't give this to just anyone…." he handed her a card from the bar and there was a cell number on it. And with a polite nod from the twin vamps, Holly was soon left alone, relieved for her friend and even more relieved that she did, in fact have some more friends in high places.

 **Epilogue**

He had sent back to her home and had brought Sookie back to theirs, where he took care to get her dressed in some silk pajamas she favored. Tossing the quilt he bad brought her home in aside, he made sure she was snug in their bed, the cloudlike comforter cocooning her snugly and gently. He lay beside her in his side, having removed all his own clothes, save for boxers and was as close to her as he could get. Stroking her hair, he was glad to see the blonde had returned and her skin set right again. As fierce as she had looked before, he knew that nothing could change the fierceness she had always had and one of the things he had come to love about her. And yet, seeing her as she was, sleeping and twitching ever so slightly from what he could only guess was dreams-he did fear that they were nightmares-it made her seem so vulnerable and he only wanted to protect her all the more. The hours passed by and though he had not expected it to happen as soon as it did, on the evening of the second day she was in the deep slumber that she awoke. Her eyes opened wide, staring at the ceiling as she took in a deep breath, a haunted look on her face. And it was an expression that he would never forget.

"Hey sleepyhead…." he said as she went to sit up, but he stopped her fro sitting up, gently guiding her back to the plushness of the sheets and pillows. And it was then in the soft lighting of the room she saw he had clearly not gotten any rest for some time. Never before had she seen him look as weary as he did and it unnerved her, knowing how strong he was, how he could withstand so much. She reached up to touch his face and her eyes were tearing up.

"How are you feeling?" she asked. "I mean, you look…..dead tired. Sorry for the pun." she said, only managing a small smile. "What have I done? I wanted to stop myself from going nuts but….I just….and then you attacked and I couldn't even let you know who I was and….." she rambled on, her tears flowing. "I have never, ever been so scared in my life. I couldn't even communicate to you all as to what happened and even when you figured it out…." she pulled the comforter over her head, clearly feeling as if she were going down a dark spiral of shame and sadness. "To think what I could have done to you all who were trying to help me….."

Pulling the comforter back down so he could look at her, he pulled her close. "None of this was your fault and I won't listen to you blaming yourself. It was a cleverly planned trap by someone that I wish I could kill all over again …..but your friend Holly…I had her come over and use her skills to see of there were any further "surprises" lurking around in any other objects in the house. And anywhere we may spend time. But she said that she felt nothing, sensed nothing. Annalina is gone. Completely, leaving nothing behind for certain this time. And I made sure to pay her well for her help. She is something special, I must admit. Even Pam said she likes her more than she used to."

"That's good." she replied with a yawn, her eyes closed as she wanted nothing more than to remain in bed for the foreseeable future. She sighed. "just when I think nothing else completely wackadoodle can happen to us…..I keep getting surprised. It almost feels like we are being tested to see what, how much, we can take. Like our mettle is being tested. And I for one, am tiring of my mettle getting tested, especially when it makes me a weird skinned dark faerie with a flipping tail!" she had managed to find some humor in the situation and as the light was returning to her eyes, chasing the sorrow away, he knew she would be ok. Again. She reached to touch his face. "You need to get yourself some rest….saving the day again must get a little tiring for you." she said as she leaned her head into his chest and helped cover him with their comforter.

"Never tiring….I always am game for a good adventure, though after recent events, I would not be against adventure taking a hiatus." he said, closing his eyes as he scooted himself even closer to her, close enough to feel the heat of her skin and feel the beating of her heart. "I think it is close to time for another vacation, the rate we are going…."

"I think I am calling in to work for the next week. But the only vacation I want right now is a week here. Just you and me." she replied as she drifted off again and she felt him nod in agreement as he too finally gave in to exhaustion, both grateful for yet another escape from certain doom. She opened her eyes just once more, a dark thought in her mind. Just when, she feared, would their luck give out and one of them, if not both of them were lost for good? But she dared not think like that, they had a support system around them of friends and family. And as super powered as they both were, after everything they had gone through, she was not fearful, exactly. But she knew they dared not become complacent. And brushing off those thoughts, she closed her eyes again, snuggling down under the covers and falling asleep, feeling oddly at peace with her crazy life. She supposed she wouldn't have it any other way.

 **THE END**


End file.
